marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Victor Von Doom (1994)
thumbVictor von Doom fue compañero de clase con Reed Richards y Ben Grimm en collage que casi murió en un accidente cuando él y Reed tratan de capturar el poder de un cometa llamado coloso. Él sobrevivió al accidente y va por el nombre de Doctor Doom 'Biografía' ''Fantastic Four (1994) '''Victor Von Doom fue un compañero de Colegio de Reed Richards, que casi murió en un accidente cuando él y Reed tratan de capturar el poder de un cometa llamado coloso. Reed diría Doom antes del experimento que los cálculos de Doom no tenían razón y para hacer una prueba de funcionamiento de la máquina antes de mano. Doom declaró que no había tiempo, porque el cometa estaba cerca. Aunque se salvó de una muerte segura por Ben Grimm, Doom fue llevado al hospital, gravemente heridos y quemados. Secuaces leales de Doom disfrazados de médicos dijeron Reed que Doom estaba muerto; se luego dirigen le fuera del hospital a Latveria. ' Sue, and Johnny with him. He would dedicate this mission for Doom, believing his friend was dead. At the beginning, Doom wants to sabote Reed's experiment, since he believes Reed is responsible for the accident, but later, when he sees that The Jeweler has stolen the diamond Reed wanted to use as a cathalizer and exchanged it with a substitute, he let the experiment go. At the planned accident, Doom exults with joy, but is immediately informed by his henchmen that the four have survived. He immediately sends his scientists to capture them, disguised as Government's agents. ">'Años más tarde Doom ya ha tomado su armadura; Reed nuevamente tratará de aprovechar el poder del mismo cometa cruzando el camino de la tierra como antes durante la Universidad por ir al espacio. Sin embargo, esta vez él traería Ben, Suey Johnny con él. Dedicará a esta misión para Doom, creyendo que su amigo estaba muerto. Al principio, Doom quiere sabote experimento de Reed, ya que él cree que Reed es responsable del accidente, pero más tarde, cuando ve que El joyero ha robado el diamante Reed quería usar como un cathalizer y lo cambié con un sustituto, dejo ir el experimento. En el accidente planificado, Doom entereamente con alegría, pero inmediatamente es informado por sus secuaces que los cuatro han sobrevivido. Inmediatamente envía a sus científicos a capturarlos, disfrazados de agentes del Gobierno. ' The Fantastic Four's powers, Doom decides to take them for himself, but the team manages to escape from Castle Doom. Wanting to activate his ultimate weapon, a poweful laser cannon, to treat his enemies, Doom attacks the Jewler's hideout to take back the diamond and use it the same way Reed wanted to do, and kidnaps Alicia Masters in the process, using her as a hostage to attract Ben Grimm. ">'Cuando sus científicos le informaran sobre Los cuatro fantásticosde potencias, Doom decide llevarlos por sí mismo, pero el equipo logra escapar de Castillo Doom. Querer activar su arma definitiva, un potente laser cannon, para tratar a sus enemigos, Doom ataca escondite de Jewler para llevar el diamante y del mismo modo, que Reed quería hacer y secuestra a Alicia Masters en el proceso, usarla como rehén para atraer a Ben Grimm. ' En el Castillo de Doom, Victor logra capturar a sus enemigos en una de sus máquinas, pero los cuatro de ellos escapar gracias a poderes de Richards. Viendo su ejército derrotado por la furia de hulkling de la cosa, Doom intenta escapar, pero él se enfrenta a su viejo amigo de Reed. A pesar de las muchas armas escondidas en su armadura, Mr. fantástico derrota fácilmente a Doom, que cae de las paredes del castillo. Reed intenta usar sus poderes para salvarlo, pero sólo consigue atrapar un guante. Cuando Reed y Sue se han ido, de todas formas, el guante comienza a moverse por su propio, sugiriendo así que el maldito caído en el abismo sólo puede ser un Doombot. ' 'Rasgos de carácter Dr. Doom es un extremadamente inteligente individuo. Se ha especulado que es el hombre más inteligente en la tierra, en segundo lugar solamente a Reed Richards, aunque Doom se discuta ese hecho. Doom es también extremadamente arrogrant. Su arrogancia y constante subestimación de sus enemigos es lo que a menudo conduce a su derrota. ' 'Relaciones *'Reed Richards - Classmate volvió enemigo. ' *'Ben Grimm - Classmate volvió enemigo. ' *'Susan Storm - enemigo. ' *'Johnny Storm - enemigo. ' *'El joyero - enemigo. ' 'Apariciones/actores' *'No canónicas (1 película) ' **''Fantastic Four (Primera aparición) , Joseph Culp ' '''Trivia *'Resulta bastante curioso que durante la película Doom imita todo lo que está diciendo. Aunque la verdadera razón es que Joseph Culp quería añadir expresividad a un personaje que no deja espacio para la expresión facial, puede ser reglamentaria, en economía de la película, que Doom todos antes que él considera sólo como estúpidos seres inferiores que no entienden sus palabras. ' . Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Desconocidos Categoría:Los 4 Fantasticos Categoría:Fantastic Four